Progression of Christmas
by simply-aly
Summary: As the Christmas's pass, Elena changes. Three separate Christmas's. (Tyler/Elena, Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena)


_Christmas' Past (Tyler)_

Late at night, after everyone has gone to bed, Elena waits outside. She is fifteen, and tonight is Christmas Eve. There is a present in her hand, the strings held firmly but delicately between her fingers, fidgeting as the time goes by.

Finally, she sees the headlights of his car flash in the distance. She jumps up and runs down the driveway and down her road, far enough away to keep her parents from thinking the car is for her but close enough that she knows the car _is_ for her.

She opens the door with her free hand, and jumps in without looking at the driver.

"This is for you," she says, sliding into the seat.

Tyler laughs as he takes the gift. "You couldn't even be bothered to wrap the present; you just shoved it in a gift bag?"

Elena closes the door softly before glaring at him. "I used tissue paper!"

Tyler looks back at the gift, noticing the tissue paper in the dim light. "It's pink, Elena…with teddy bears."

She shrugs. "It's all I could find. Now are we going to Melody's party or not?"

As he puts the car in drive, he hides the smirk on his face by turning away from her; she can feel it in the air, though, despite his attempt. She _always_ knew how to read him.

"Matt's gonna be there, you know," he says conversationally as he drives past her house.

Elena watches out the window, carefully making sure there are no lights on in the house before she answers. "So?"

"Where's his present?"

"He'll get it at your mother's Christmas celebration dinner like I told him at school yesterday. You'll get one too," she answers.

"So what's with this gift?"

"You're special," Elena says softly, "I thought you deserved two gifts."

Tyler parks on a back road, not far from Melody's house. "You know he wants you, Elena."

She sighs as she unbuckles her seatbelt. Putting one hand behind his seat, she leans over toward him. "Well, until he gets the courage to actually _ask_ me, I am under no obligations. Besides, I like you much better anyway."

Tyler seems to approve of this answer and finally leans forward and gives her a kiss. The digital clock in his car switches to midnight. They both notice. "Merry Christmas, Elena."

They finally show up at Melody's an hour later.

-x-

_Christmas' Present (Stefan)_

Two years later, Elena is seventeen. Tyler is out somewhere, partying it up. Matt is on a date with Caroline, and she is in the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan. It is her first Christmas since her parents died and she doesn't want to spend it at home in the house that holds all her Christmas memories.

Stefan bought a tree—a really tall one because it could fit in the house—and they spent a weekend buying decorations and putting them on the tree. Stefan did most of the work, because he could reach the top without resorting to a ladder. She stares at the finished product now, remembering being amazed as she watched him string the lights and garland in a blur of color.

Stefan comes in with some hot chocolate. "With extra marshmallows, just as you requested," he says with mock exhaustion as he holds out her mug.

Elena giggles as she reaches for it. "The marshmallows are the best part, Stefan," she replies.

"I agree," she hears him say as he sits next to her on the couch.

Elena then notices his mug out of the corner of her eye and laughs in earnest now.

"Obviously; you have more than me!"

In fact, when he moves, a few marshmallows fall from the mug, the pile is so large.

"What?" he asks innocently. "They're the best part."

"I'm surprised there were enough for me," she retorts.

"Just eat your marshmallows and drink your chocolate," he commands with a soft, joking smile. "There are presents under that overly large tree that I am anxious to open. Why this had to be done first, I still do not understand."

"It's called savoring the moment—you would think a man of your advanced years would understand such a concept."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, I just don't much approve. I've always been a presents first sweets later type of guy."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"You say that now, Elena! Come your birthday, I will get my revenge. You'll see the error of your ways and submit to my superior ones."

"The moments make memories, not presents."

He kisses her, taking their now empty mugs and setting them on the end table as his other hand holds her hand. "You haven't seen what I've given you yet," he whispers. The look on Stefan's face almost has her convinced.

-x-

_Christmas' Future (Damon)_

Two years later, Elena Gilbert is nineteen. It is her first Christmas as a _real_ adult. Coincidentally, it is also her first Christmas as a vampire. Her turning was a result of the last battle with Klaus—the one where they actually managed to win. She spent a few months mourning the loss of her human life before Caroline was able to convince her that things won't be so bad.

She is back in Mystic Falls, on break from college; still young enough to get away with not aging—Caroline also told her about the many tricks she can use to make herself _seem_ older when she wants to. The familiarity of the town's annual holiday events and her friends' traditions make her feel _human_ again and it is comforting.

This year, it she spends her Christmas with Damon. Stefan split even before Klaus's downfall, no explanation or anything. She decides this is good for her, for he is jaded enough not to pretend everything is just as it used to be—he wouldn't even know what _used to be_ is anyway—but he's been around long enough to have some encouragement buried deep, _deep_ down there.

He treats her to alcohol laced apple cider and takes her to the Founder's Christmas Ball at the Lockwood's. They duck out an hour and a half after arriving and Elena leads him to Tyler's old bedroom where they proceed to make out until memories of her time spent in this room with her not-boyfriend begin to knock.

Back at the Boarding House, they end up in his enormous bedroom, on his enormous bed.

"When did you find silk snowflake sheets?" she asks, giggling as she burrows under the covers.

"It was a tough find, but after hearing you talk about 'getting into the Christmas spirit' for the last month and a half, they just jumped out at me," Damon says, pulling off his shirt. "I was actually looking for a present for you."

"And did you ever find that present for me?"

Damon slides into bed and maneuvers himself over top of her. "Of course I did, Elena, but you'll have to earn your present this year."

Elena's face easily transforms into a pout. "That's not fair! You tricked me into giving you your present early!"

He smirks. "That's what you get for being gullible, Elena."

Next year, she'll know better.


End file.
